


Doppelganger Downey Jr.

by martianwahtney



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener is a little shit, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Robert Downey Jr is mentioned A Lot, Sassy Harley Keener, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: 'Apparently Robert Downey Jr and Tony Stark are two different people. Could have fooled me’.the instagram post by Harley Keener quickly goes viral and Tony Starkdoes notagreetsb square s4: evil twin/doppelgangers
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598119
Comments: 17
Kudos: 295
Collections: IronHusbands, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Doppelganger Downey Jr.

**Author's Note:**

> Card: #3020

It started out small, and by that, Tony meant it started out with Harley Keener putting up an Instagram post of him and Robert Downey Jr. with a caption that read  _ ‘Apparently Robert Downey Jr and Tony Stark are two different people. Could have fooled me’ _ . Why Harley was in LA, and how he managed to meet Robert Downey Jr. would remain a mystery to Tony. (He really had no idea where his oldest scienceling went when there was a break at MIT).

While Tony did  _ not _ see the resemblance, many, many, many other people did. Which frankly was ridiculous considering Tony had a very distinguishable beard and Mr. Robert Downey Jr. pointedly did  _ not  _ have one. 

Unfortunately since Harley had an established presence on social media- thanks to the amount of times he and Tony had bantered back and forth and insulted each other on Twitter- the post had gone viral. 

Theories ranged from doppelgänger to evil twin- though Tony wasn’t sure which one of them was supposed to be evil now that he was Iron Man. Maybe Mr. Downey Jr had some latent supervillain tendencies. 

Natasha was the first one from the Avengers to hop on the bandwagon and somehow managed to take an insane amount of candid photos of Tony and post them to her instagram while calling him either Tony Downey Jr., or Robert Stark in the captions. Much to Tony’s chagrin, Bruce was the next Avenger to catch on, he seemed to enjoy posting increasingly ridiculous tweets that heavily implied Tony and Robert were clones. When Clint figured it out he just tagged Tony in memes about it. Thor was offworld and therefore couldn’t tease Tony about it, and Steve generally didn’t touch his phone unless there was an Avengers emergency- but he still liked to “accidentally” call Tony ‘Mr. Downey Jr’.

Thor was officially Tony’s favorite. 

Tony was planning on ignoring the whole thing and hoping it would all blow over, but then Harley Keener and Tony’s second scienceling, Peter Parker, showed up at the Compound. If it had just been Peter then it probably would have been fine, but Harley would never let it die. Tony knew his oldest scienceling too well.

Harley pulled out his phone to record a stupid video. He focused on Tony with a smirk on his face.

“Oh my god!” Peter said dramatically, pitching his voice so it was higher than it usually was.

“It’s Robert Downey Jr!”

Tony glanced up at them and dropped his head to his hands. Harley cackled as he ended the video.

“That’ll go viral,” he said.

“What did I ever do to you kid?” Tony asked.

“People deserve to know the truth, Tony,”

“What truth?!”

Harley just shrugged.

“When does Rhodes get in?” Harley asked instead of answering Tony’s question.

“Noon, why?”

“Do you think he knows yet?”

“Knows what?”

“That you and Robert Downey Jr are probably the same person,” Harley stated.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“My sour patch won’t care about that,” Tony lied.

Rhodey would care about that a lot.

“Uh, huh,” Harley and Peter said at the same time, giving Tony identical expressions of disbelief. 

In his pocket, Tony felt his phone chime. At the same time both Harley and Peter looked at their phones and promptly burst out laughing.

“He won’t care about it huh?” Harley asked.

“What?”

Instead of answering his question like good little sciencelings, the two promptly abandoned him and left the lab. Tony sighed and pulled out his phone to find that his wonderful, beloved husband had tweeted.

**Col. James Rhodes** ✔ @WarMachineRox

Came back to the states to find out @TonyStark and @RobertDowneyJr are either twins, doppelgangers, or the same person. Makes me wonder who I’m married to *thinking emoji*

Tony sighed heavily and quoted the tweet with the purple devil emoji. He wasn’t going to beat the theories, so he might as well join them.

Two minutes later Twitter let him know that RDJ had quoted Rhodey’s tweet with the exact same emoji. 

“J? Pull up some of the more outlandish theories,” Tony said.


End file.
